Crossing arrows - tłumaczenie
by mizerykordia
Summary: Z powodu lekkomyślności Kiliego, plan Bilba na ucieczkę z Królestwa Elfów nie powodzi się. W jaki sposób kompania poradzi sobie z konsekwencjami? - tłumaczenie fanfiction Lennelle, beta: Naajt :)
1. Rozdział 1

Kili siedział na tej samej podłodze, w tym samym rogu, w tej samej celi od kilku godzin. Zagospodarował sobie czas liczeniem każdej cegły w tym ograniczonym obszarze. Wszystko było zaskakująco nudne, gdy Filiego nie było w pobliżu. Kili myślał, że reszta kompanii jest w celach obok, ale za każdym razem gdy ich wołał, nie doczekiwał się odpowiedzi. W końcu odkrył, że jest sam, a nawet gorzej, że czuje się samotny. Elfi żołnierze również mu nie pomagali, chociaż krasnolud nigdy nie myślał o nich jako o najzabawniejszych stworzeniach w Śródziemiu.

Zauważył mały kamień leżący na zakurzonej podłodze, pochylił się i chwycił go w rękę. Przeniósł ciężar ciała z powrotem na miejsce. Spojrzał w zamyśleniu na skałę, obracając ją między palcami. Przed przybyciem do królestwa elfów miał swój łuk i strzały, teraz pragnął jedynie naciągnąć cięciwę.

Kili rzucił kamieniem w ścianę przed sobą. Był to najprawdopodobniej najbliższy cel, do jakiego dane mu było strzelać. Kamyk odbił się niezgrabnie przed lądowaniem u stóp krasnoluda. Ten podniósł go i ponowił ćwiczenie. Trwało to przez kilka minut: rzut zawsze w to samo miejsce, uderzenie, odbicie, podniesienie... aż do uszu Kiliego dobiegł piękny głos.

- Możesz przestać?

Rudowłosa elfka stała przed celą, a na jej twarzy malowała się powaga. Kili fuknął na nią: elfy są za poważne.

- Nie - odpowiedział i powrócił do rzucania kamieniem. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku na elfią wojowniczkę.

- To nie było pytanie - ostrzegła.

- Owszem było. Zadałaś mi pytanie, a ja odpowiedziałem - przypomniał jej. Elfka posłała mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby zamrozić nawet Thorina, ale łucznik uznał jej wyraz twarzy za pociągający. Upuścił kamień na ziemię i odchylił się do tyłu, nadal patrząc przed siebie. Kątem oka zauważył czerwone włosy. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że elfka nadal go obserwuje.

- Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba? - zapytał, uśmiechając się.

- Patrz na siebie, krasnoludzie! - prychnęła.

- Nie to właśnie robisz? - zakpił. Wojowniczka przewróciła oczami, odwróciła się bokiem i zaczęła ostrzyć swój nóż. Kili spojrzał na nią. Była atrakcyjna na swój bezwłosy, elficki sposób. Jej oczy napotkały jego, gdy schowała nóż do pochwy. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Masz dobre oko... - powiedziała wskazując na kamień - jak na krasnoluda.

- Nie wyglądasz źle... - odparł - jak na elfa.

Jej usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

- Jest coś w twojej twarzy z Dzieci Iluvatara. - zadrwiła - Może jest to brak brody albo krótki nos.

Kili potarł kark.

- Mam brodę! - uparł się - Po prostu nie wyrosła jeszcze w pełni.

Płomiennowłosa zaśmiała się. Kili odwzajemnił to. Nigdy nie myślał, że elfy kiedykolwiek się śmieją i, że mają poczucie humoru

- Masz jakieś imię, krasnoludzie? zapytała.

- Tak, a ktoś nie? - uśmiechnął się. Elfka uniosła brwi, słysząc to.

- Masz cięty język. - Spojrzała na niego by wypełnić ciszę, która zawisła w powietrzu.

- Kili - zakończył.

- Kili - powtórzyła - Jestem Tauriel, kapitan straży.

- Kapitan – krasnolud zasalutował jej – Czy mogę zapytać co kapitan właśnie robi? Flirtuje z więźniem?

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie Kili. Jestem pewna, że z tobą nie flirtuję.

- Więc dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz?

- Ciekawość. - odpowiedziała Tauriel.

- Ciekawość jest jednym z wielu moich imion, obok niebezpieczeństwa i przystojności.

Tauriel zignorowała to i nachyliła się tak, by jej głowa znajdowała się na poziomie głowy Kiliego. - To jest powód twojego przybycia tutaj? - Zapytała luźno. Łucznik zaśmiał się krótko.

- Uważasz mnie za takiego idiotę? Nawet taka twarz jak twoja nie może mnie skłonić do zdradzenia mojego wuja. - Wstał i podszedł do krat tak, że cale dzieliły go od Tauriel. - Ciekawość... - kontynuował – Nie wiedziałem, że elfy mogą się tak interesować krasnoludami.

- Bardziej tym, co robią w naszym królestwie – zapewniła. Minęło trochę czasu zanim przestali siebie na siebie patrzeć? W końcu Tauriel westchnęła i wyprostowała się. Kili przysunął się do krat, gdy odchodziła.

- Zaczekaj! - powiedział. - Gdzie idziesz?

Tauriel obejrzała się przez ramię i uśmiechnęła szyderczo.

- Moje obowiązki tutaj się kończą. - Odeszła, a Kiliemu pozostało jedynie echo jej kroków. Oparł się o ścianę i poczuł ciepło na twarzy. Do przytomności doprowadził go dopiero głos dobiegający z korytarza.

- Kili?

- Bilbo? - zapytał - Bilbo!

- Tak to ja - odparł pośpiesznie - I zanim zapytasz: tak, jestem niewidzialny i nie, to nie jest czas na wyjaśnienia. Przynoszę wiadomość od Thorina.

Bilbo przeszedł do wyjaśnienia Kiliemu planu. Był on ostatnim krasnoludem, któremu miał to powiedzieć. Reszta kompanii była już gotowa do działania.

Kiedy Kili był już poinformowany i wszystko zrozumiał, Bilbo zapytał:

- Lubisz ją?

Kili poczuł jak jego policzki rumienią się, a oczy rozszerzają.

- C-co? Nie! - wyjąkał zanim zdążył znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - Ona jest elfem. Mam na myśli, że... jest ładna i... - zamilkł, gdy uświadomił sobie, co mówi - niewystarczająco brodata dla mnie. -zakończył.

- Dobra dobra...- Bilbo nie brzmiał na przekonanego.

- Bilbo, jeśli komuś powiesz, mam na myśli komukolwiek, Smaug będzie wyglądał przy mnie jak kotek.

Hobbit stłumił śmiech.

- Zabiorę to ze sobą do grobu.


	2. Rozdział 2

Poza celą Kiliego nie było żadnych elfów. Nie widział Tauriel od wczoraj, a nuda dawała mu się we znaki. Wszystko co Kili mógł zrobić, to czekać na resztę kompanii, nadal rzucając kamieniem o ścianę. Nagle, cisza czmychnęła przed narastającym odgłosem ciężkich kroków. Kili nadstawił uszu i uniósł brew. Pomyślał, że to za głośny dźwięk jak na elfy i twarz mu pojaśniała. Poderwał się na równe nogi, przysunął się do krat, upuszczając kamień, który potoczył się do tyłu. Reszta kompani zatrzymała się przed jego drzwiami, a niektórzy, głównie Bombur, padali na kolana ze zmęczenia. Kili chwycił pręty i pochylił się nieco.

- Macie dobre wyczucie czasu - zaśmiał się - Nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo się nudziłem.

Kili posłał Bilbo ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Ten tylko prychnął. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wszyscy byli zbyt zdyszani.

- Te korytarze nie mają końca - wysapał Ori.

- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy po ciebie przyjść, czy nie. - Właściciel znajomego głosu wyłonił się z tłumu. Fili posłał bratu uśmiech pełen ulgi. - Ale nie mogliśmy znaleźć nikogo, kto byłby zdolny do strzelania z łuku i jednocześnie wyglądałby przy tym świetnie.

Kili zaśmiał się i spróbował poklepać brata po ramieniu przez kraty.

- Ehm, nie masz nic przeciwko? - Wskazał na zamek.

- Bilbo - powiedział Thorin. Hobbit był zaskoczony i zaczął szukać niezdarnie właściwego klucza. Kili nie zauważył swojego wuja aż do tej chwili i stanął ponownie, gdy włamywacz przekręcił klucz w zamku. Cela została otwarta, a łucznik został uściskany przez brata. Thorin poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Wy dwaj macie najlepszy wzrok – powiedział swoim siostrzeńcom – Chcę jednego z was na przedzie grupy, a drugiego na końcu.

Kili westchnął i cofnął się na tył formacji złożonej z ustawionych jeden za drugim krasnoludów. Pobiegli krętymi korytarzami z Bilberm i Thorinem na czele. Bombur zwolnił, więc Kili uderzył go w plecy, by ten dołączył do grupy. Bombur zorientował się, że reszta grupy prześlizgnęła się już przez łukowate przejście. Podążyli za nimi.

Nos Kiliego wypełnił się zapachem owoców. Czerwone i purpurowe płyny, ustawione były w szklanych butelkach, od ziemi do sufitu. Przy ścianie stały ogromne beczki, wystarczająco duże, by zmieścić Bombura. Kili zauważył podziw w oczach kompanii, gdy wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że znajdują się w piwniczce z winem. Wziął jedną z butelek w ręce i odkręcił korek.

- Ani mi się waż! - Thorin syknął. Patrzył na siostrzeńca surowo, dopóki wino bezpiecznie nie wróciło na półkę.

Thorin podszedł do włamywacza, a Kili westchnął na widok wina, którego nie mógł skosztować.  
W tym momencie zwrócił jego uwagę, mijający go Bofur. Łucznik odwrócił się do Noriego, którego włosy znajdowały się w dzikim nieładnie i zapytał:

- Jakim cudem on ciągle ma swoją czapkę?  
Nori odpowiedział cichym „shhh!" i wskazał kąt, w którym przy stole siedziało dwóch śpiących elfów.  
Kili ściszył głos i kontynuował:

- Wzięli wszystkie nasze rzeczy.

Nori uśmiechnął się.

- Nie lekceważ jego miłości do tej czapki - szepnął i podszedł do reszty krasnoludów. Kili stanął obok swojego brata. Zrobiło mu się ciężko na sercu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnej drogi ucieczki. Źródłem światła w pokoju były wyłącznie migoczące świece. Nie było żadnych okien czy drzwi.

- Co my teraz zrobimy? - Zapytał poddenerwowany Bofur.

- Wejdźcie do beczek - odpowiedział Bilbo.

Szepty wybuchły między członkami kompanii. Kili wyjrzał zza Filiego i przyjrzał się trzynastu beczkom ustawionym na środku pomieszczenia.

- Zaufajcie mi - naciskał Bilbo. Krasnoludy spojrzały na Thorina szukając potwierdzenia. Ten kiwnął głową z wahaniem. Kompania westchnęła i zaczęła ładować się do beczek. Kili przepchnął się do pierwszej obok brata. W beczce nie było tak niewygodnie, jak myślał, ale zapach jabłek był przytłaczający, więc łucznik zmarszczył nos. Wychylił się z beczki i zaczerpnął stęchłego powietrza. Był zaskoczony tym, że Bilbo szarpał dźwignię bez powodzenia. Spojrzał na ziemię i zobaczył głęboką szczelinę, która biegła dookoła beczek. Dźwięk tryskającej wody wypełnił jego uszy i zdał sobie sprawę, co Bilbo zamierza zrobić. Jednak beczek nie było wystarczająco dużo dla wszystkich, a krasnolud nigdy nie słyszał o pływającym hobbicie. Wyszedł z beczki, chcąc spróbować zrobić to samemu.

Bilbo wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Wracaj! Szybko! - nalegał. Kili wywrócił oczami.

- Myślę, że jestem lepszym pływakiem. Z beczek dało się słyszeć jęki kompanii.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Fili. Jego głowa wysunęła się z beczki i krasnolud posłał bratu pytające spojrzenie. Kili westchnął i złapał hobbita za ramiona, po czym skierował go w stronę pustej beczki. Bilbo zajęczał w proteście i wleciał w beczkę.

- Nie martw się. - zapewnił Kili – Będę zaraz za tobą!

Fili wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Kili, nie! - syknął i spróbował chwycić brata za nogę, ale udało mu się tylko dosięgnąć klamry buta.  
Kili zignorował jego swojego starszego brata i z łatwością szarpnął dźwignie. Ziemia zatrzęsła się pod jego stopami. Fili krzyknął, reszta kompanii zawyła gdy beczki potoczyły się w dól i Kili usłyszał tylko dźwięk wpadania do wody. Elfy mignęły mu kątem oka, gdy usłyszał skrzypienie otwierających się i zamykających drzwi. Schował się za baryłkę, gdy elfy podbiegły do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się krasnoludy.

- Gdzie są beczki? - zapytał jeden ze strażników.

- Więźniowie! - wykrzyknął drugi.

Elfy pośpiesznie opuściły pomieszczenie i Kili podbiegł z powrotem do dźwigni. Klapa otworzyła się ponownie. Łucznik spojrzał na rwącą rzekę znajdującą się poniżej. Przełknął ślinę, widząc przepaść dzielącą go od wody. Zamknął oczy. Zawahał się. Próbował się uspokoić. Oddychał powoli. Już miał skoczyć, gdy ktoś szarpnął go do tyłu za kołnierz. Wylądował na drewnianej podłodze. Ujrzał gwiazdy pod powiekami.

- Głupiec to też jedno z twoich imion? - głos brzmiał melodyjnie. Krasnolud spojrzał w górę.  
Tauriel stała nad nim. Jej oczy płonęły tak jak jej włosy. Pozostałe elfy otoczyły go pierścieniem strzał skierowanych w niego.

- Wiedziałem, że zapamiętasz naszą rozmowę. - Kili spróbował ją rozśmieszyć, ale jego uśmiech szybko zniknął, gdy klapa została zamknięta na kłódkę.


End file.
